Black Sails Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities Administrators are editors with extended rights that allow them to contribute to and modify the site. Administrators are chosen by the community, and given their powers by a Bureaucrat. The job and title are normally for life, although they have the right to decline their rights, or step down at any time. Administrators are expected to help other users when necessary and guide or correct them. Alongside their added tools and abilities, administrators are held to the same editing standards as other editors and are expected to follow the same guidelines and standards of style as everyone else. Because of this, administrators are not beyond the rules of the wiki and can be demoted from their position if consensus deems it necessary. These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities Bureaucrats are administrators with the added ability to grant access rights to other users, based on consensus. The founder of the wiki will automatically given Bureaucratic rights. Bureaucrats have access to all of the same functions and tools as administrators. Other duties facilitated by Bureaucrats include the crafting of policy and help pages and contributing to the behind the scenes of the wiki, such as the editing of the MediaWiki namespace. As with admins, Bureaucrats are elected by the community. Unlike administrators, which can be removed from their user rights groups by a Bureaucrat, the tools of a Bureaucrat can only be removed by Wikia Staff. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On the Black sails, votes are held in the here. Please keep in mind that you must be an active member of the wiki, with a good history, and decent edit count. request from anybody who does not meet requirements will automatically be voided. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.